


恋爱急停

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [16]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Summary: *鹤房汐恩性转*用了和「汐恩」相同日文发音的「汐音」作为名字
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion, 木全翔也/鹤房汐恩
Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620553
Kudos: 4





	恋爱急停

**Author's Note:**

> *鹤房汐恩性转  
*用了和「汐恩」相同日文发音的「汐音」作为名字

“你到底肯不肯帮我这个忙？”

藏在斑驳掉漆的铁门后的中古影碟店，最角落处摆满限量版游戏碟的货架前，穿着过短皮裤和米色卫衣、披着宽大外套的女孩压低声音，语气强硬地质问到。

她身材高挑，加上那双厚底皮靴，个子快接近一旁的男生。对方一行行地扫视着面前按首字母顺序排放的光碟，注意力似乎根本没在她那边。

“喂！”女孩皱起眉，眼疾手快地从倒数第二排架子上抽出一张游戏碟，咬着牙说，“加上这个总行了吧！给你买三张，你就假装一个上午！”

“不止。”男生稍侧过脸，拉下遮挡住大半张脸的口罩，幽幽地望着对方，“明天中午你还得请我吃饭。”

“随便，只要证明我有男朋友就好！”见目的达成，她赶紧拽过那人，不管不顾地把他往收银台方向拖。

等着吃便利店饭团吧臭小子！

一定在想着带我吃什么便宜东西。金城看了眼挽住自己左边胳膊的鹤房，默默在心底想。

金城碧海是鹤房汐音的幼驯染，还是小孩子的时候就在幼稚园认识，之后同校同班纠缠了十几年，直到念了不同的大学才分开。

托彼此的福，两人在本应充满心跳回忆的青春期都没有谈过恋爱，要么被大家默认为一对情侣，要么被对方拖去解决那些大胆的表白者——几乎所有人都败在了金城的冷淡和鹤房的臭脸下。

不过了解他们的人都知道，被戏称为AI的金城其实是常念叨着“寂しい”的有趣的男生，被误认做太妹的鹤房实际是善良又容易心软的女孩。

中学时代，班上似乎总有那么些被部分人喜欢到不行、却又同时被另一部分人讨厌到不行的人，鹤房就是其中之一。过于直率、爱憎分明的性格给她带来的评价有好有坏，到大学后这一点依然没有改变，可光是漂亮的外貌就让她收到足够多的欢迎了。

虽然说话直接，加上急躁的性子，有时语气会让人误会，但她其实是不太容易生气的类型，偏偏这次真的跟某人杠上。

那是在鹤房的某堂选修课上，朋友因为急性肠胃炎而请了病假，她独自一人缩在教室后排补觉。前一夜打游戏到凌晨三点半，睡了四小时不到就起床赶来上课，因此突然被人弄醒时，鹤房自然有些不耐烦。

“干什么啊？”她边揉眼睛边语气差劲地问，脸颊处还留有被衣袖褶皱压出的痕迹。

打扰她睡觉的罪魁祸首迟迟没回应，鹤房早晨出门着急，忘了戴隐形眼镜，只得稍眯起眼才看清对方。

那是个穿着白色卫衣的男生，鼻梁上架了副圆框眼镜，黑色的碎发有些长了，快扎到眼睛。

对方盯着她一言不发，直到鹤房警觉地皱起眉，下意识埋头看了看自己半敞的衬衫领口，然后在那人的注视下系紧了第一颗纽扣。

知道自己被误会之后，男生终于开了口：“自由组合讨论，其他人已经开始，只剩我们俩了。而且我和你同班，所以应该不算陌生。”

她摁亮手机屏幕，数字显示十分钟后就到下课时间。就算讨论完也没办法交流检查吧。她在心里小声吐槽，拎起占了位置的手提包放到另一侧，让对方坐到了自己身旁。

快速浏览完屏幕上的讨论案例后，鹤房迅速在脑子里组织语言，可思绪总会不自觉地飘到别处。她不太能记起跟这个人有关的事情，甚至名字也回忆不起。

“行了，我们开始吧。额、嗯......”

“木全。”对方平静地提醒到，“木全翔也，我的名字。”

“木全くん，首先......”

啊啊、是那个呀，那个总坐在教室倒数第二排靠窗位置的男生，常服好像只有单调的纯黑纯白，不怎么爱说话，喜欢独来独往。

朋友有跟鹤房提过这个人。

「好奇怪......但是好特别！」朋友这么评价。

那时鹤房只是匆匆扫了眼斜后方的人，然后随意应了几声。

所以、根本、毫无印象。

她边阐述自己的观点边观察对方，男生只是一直默默听着，时不时在平板电脑上记录着什么，当鹤房问到他的想法的时候，木全思考了十几秒，而后抬起头说：“我觉得公关方面也需要考虑。”

她没有立即否认，而是再次看了遍案例。

“可这应该只会影响到公司内部，商誉方面不会受到损坏吧。”

木全又想了想：“嗯，或许。”

她等人给出合理的解释，而不是这种模棱两可的回复，可对方吐出这几个简短的音节后就闭紧了嘴，两人陷入尴尬的沉默。

鹤房的直脾气让她忍不住开口：“要是有理由的话可以直接说出来我们讨论，你总不能像闷葫芦那样，要我敲一下才响一声。”

男生闻声抬起眼，直直地盯着她。

鹤房忽然意识到刚才的语气太过强硬，男孩的眼睛黑漆漆的、看不清情绪，她担心对方误会自己是在责备他，正打算放缓语气开口解释，却听到那人冷不丁来了一句：

“鹤房さん没有男朋友吧？”

“哈？”她没想到木全会扯到这个话题，一时间摸不清该如何回应。

“因为比起凶巴巴的、强势的女朋友，男生还是更喜欢甜美可爱的、小鸟依人的类型。”

她猛地被戳到痛处，高中时期被谣传脚踏几只船、结果实际恋爱经历为零的苦痛回忆又被唤醒。鹤房几乎是咬牙切齿地冲对方说：“我有，而且是无论哪个方面都比你优秀的人，等着吧，下次课他就会来陪我。”

“是吗？”木全继续在平板上用手指划拉，似乎觉得她刚才的发言毫无可信度，“可这跟我有什么关系？”

她被这么一呛，脑子像突然当机，好一会儿才憋出句毫无威慑力的话：“那你就不该提这么一句。”

“我只是猜测罢了，你为什么揪着不放？”

这下鹤房彻底被堵住了嘴，下课铃恰好在这时响起，她只能瞪着眼看木全有条不紊地将东西一件件收拾进背包、然后离开座位。

夜晚鹤房躺在床上，越想越觉得气不过来，可木全说的偏偏是事实——她确实没有男朋友。对方戳了痛处又风轻云淡撒开手的态度让她窝火，不知道是故意、还是真的毫不在意。  
想来想去，鹤房抓过手机，迅速输入一串数字，摁下了拨号键。

“汐音？”电话那端的男音很低，从听筒传出来稍微有些失真。

“スカイ，你周四上午有空吗？”

“没有，怎么了？”

听到了想要的答复，鹤房一骨碌从床上坐起来。

“假装我的男朋友陪我去上课，就半天时间。”

他不知道这女孩突发奇想又在搞什么鬼，等鹤房一五一十地将整件事告诉他之后，金城的语气变得玩味起来。

“木全是什么样的人？”

“没什么存在感的样子，跟我也没交流。所以说，为什么会对不怎么熟悉的人说出这种话，很过分对吧？”

“你完全可以不在意这件事啊。”金城将手机夹在耳侧，翻看着手里的资料。

“可是……我不管！”鹤房愣了一秒后反驳道，“什么条件都可以，你想要新出的游戏盘对吧，明天我们就去买。”

“哦？”金城停下了翻书的动作，思考片刻之后回道，“那明天见面了我再考虑。”

接着没等鹤房答应，听筒那端就传来单调的忙音，金城切断了通话。

周四那天，鹤房拽着金城特意提前到了教室，她甚至为此早起化了全妆、挑了与金城的穿搭相同风格和色系的衣服。

可直到挨到快上课时，木全才出现在教室门外，他似乎没注意到鹤房身边的金城，径直走向了自己的座位，根本没向这边看一眼。可是上课中途，鹤房又分明感觉到从木全座位的方向投来的视线，转过身确认时，对方却只是认真盯着屏幕、或者埋头用笔写写画画。

她有些失望，这像是一场单方面的宣战，从假定对手不予理睬的那刻开始，一切都失去了意义。

“我是被无视了吧。”

即使没有漫画书上具象的额头黑线，鹤房的低气压也无比明显。

“多半。”金城叹了口气，安慰对方道，“换我请你吃午饭吧。”

那次之后鹤房和木全便没了接触，原本在班级就没有交流的契机，朋友回来上课后、连选修课二人讨论的借口也没了，可那场幼稚的比拼却始终在鹤房的脑海里挥散不去，她对自己的败北耿耿于怀，相对应的是，从那之后她开始注意起了木全。

某次两个社团的联合聚餐，大家吵吵嚷嚷地聚在铁板烧店时，突然被门外一阵引擎轰鸣声吸引。

推开和纸店门的青年穿着机车裤和皮靴，纯黑夹克外套着皮绑带，从门缝中能瞅到外面停放着的黑色涂装的机车。那人摘下头盔，露出一张白皙干净的脸。

“翔也！”

坐在长桌另一边的男生冲他打招呼，木全应声走了过去，刚好坐在鹤房斜对着的位置。

她总觉得今天的木全跟往常不太一样，不知道是因为这次的打扮比较特别、还是因为知道了对方会骑机车而感到惊讶，他好像从一个单薄的形象变得复杂多彩了起来，鹤房忍不住在聊天的中途不停瞄他，好几次差点对上那人的目光，她慌忙赶在对方发现之前挪开自己的视线。

聚会折腾到将近零点结束，散场后大家三三两两地离开。鹤房走之前去了趟洗手间，却在迈下洗手池后的台阶时崴了脚。她懊恼地撑着墙，稍躬下身去轻轻捏了捏疼痛的脚腕。穿着七厘米的细跟高跟鞋很是难受，社团里的人估计都走光了，她一个人站在那里、显得有些狼狈。

“怎么了？”不知木全从哪儿冒出来的，偏偏又在她尴尬出糗的时刻。

“你看不出来？”鹤房心情不好，连带着语气也很差。

“要我载你回家吗？”男生看了看她将重心放在左侧的姿势和虚踩着的右脚，明白了大概的情况。

“不用。”她毫不犹豫地拒绝了对方的好心。

“那叫你男朋友来接你？”木全不咸不淡地追问。

鹤房沉默了一会儿，然后心虚地解释道：“他今晚有事。”

她原以为对方还会说点什么，却没想到木全听完、扭头打算离开。

“你不能把我晾在这里呀！”她这下慌了神，急急地冲男生的背影喊。

木全侧过身，像是等待着她接下来的话。鹤房有些忸怩，眼神也不自觉地飘去别处，终于不情不愿地含糊说：“......麻烦你带我回家。”

“嗯？”木全发出个疑问的单音。

她知道这人是故意的，咬牙切齿地恨恨说道：“お願い！”

她坚持不让木全搀扶自己，忍着痛慢慢挪到店外。男生推过自己的机车，跨坐上去后将唯一的头盔递给鹤房。可女孩抱着头盔站在原地，迟迟没有动静。

“因为太疼了没法动弹吗？”他正准备开口问那为什么还能从店内走到这里，对方就果断地摇了摇脑袋，看来是真实地苦恼着。

“我裙子太短了......”

这么一说他才注意到鹤房穿的裹身短皮裙，估计坐上去会露出整个腿根。

“等等。”木全稳住车身，拉下拉链、脱掉了自己的夹克，“把这个绑腰上吧。”

她原以为会再挨几句嘲笑，却没想到对方做出这个举动。鹤房有些发愣，只得老老实实接过外套、系在腰间跨上了车。

因为那么些微妙的心情，她不愿意紧贴着对方，于是刻意和人隔了一点空隙，双手死死撑在车后座。

木全从后视镜里看了看女孩的脸，安静地没说什么。

然而车一启动她就被吓了一跳，惯性作用让鹤房的整个身子向后仰，她条件反射般立马抱住了木全的腰。

“这可不是安全距离。”他感觉到鹤房紧箍在自己腰际的双臂，止不住地扬起嘴角，“如果这时候来个急刹车，我就会夺走你的吻。”

她承认自己在那瞬间莫名其妙地心动，后视镜里映着街道倒退的灯光，深夜的马路上少有车辆，风呼呼刮过，将木全借给她的外套吹得鼓起来。

对方带着些得意的捉弄的语气挠得她心口发痒，但下一秒鹤房就不依不饶地顶回去：“做梦吧你这个妄想狂！”

木全似乎笑了起来，但也没有反驳。鹤房这才反应过来自己戴着头盔，根本不可能被那人亲吻。

跟着女孩指示的路线到了她和家人居住的独栋前，鹤房的父亲出来接她。男人认真看了看木全，然后将脸转向鹤房，笑眯眯地问：“这是你男朋友吗？”

她还没来得及反驳，对方就先开了口。

“啊、不是的！”

附近路灯的光线很暗，没有充足光照的情况下，她不确定木全是否红了脸。或许是因为面对着长辈而拘谨紧张，男孩用着敬语、说话都有些磕磕巴巴。

“我和鹤房さん只是同学而已。”

“那么客气干嘛，叫她汐音就可以啦！”

父亲还在跟木全搭话，鹤房站在一旁，脑子里不断重复着木全那句“只是同学而已”，不知为何心里像盛满了隔夜的汽水，跑光了所有扑腾的气泡。

直到木全骑着机车消失在街道的拐角，她才想起没把对方的外套还回去。匆匆洗了澡躺到床上，她盯着那件挂在卧室衣架上的黑色夹克，想到今晚骑着机车载自己回家的木全，道路上流动的灯光映着对方的侧脸，贴着后背而感觉到对方身上传来的温暖的体温，一切都变得模糊而暧昧。

鹤房关上了灯，像是害怕被人发现似的在一片黑暗中翻身下床，赤脚踩到冰冷的木地板，走过去取下了那件外套。

先前在铁板烧店里沾染到的烟味已经被风吹散许多，柔软的衣料间有淡淡的洗衣液香气，她将贴着木全颈脖的衣领凑到鼻子边嗅，似乎还闻到一点专属于对方的味道，在男孩凑近时她曾感觉到过——又轻又淡、若有若无的植物气味，或许是他使用的香水。

木全会用哪一款呢......她努力搜索自己关于香水的记忆，可鹤房嗅过的不多、所以也无法想象，她突然莫名懊恼起来。

我是在做什么呀。她想。在夜晚黑暗的房间，抱着关系不算熟悉的男生的外套，完全就是脑子坏掉的人才会干的事情。  
发什么神经！鹤房暗暗呸了自己一句，但还是提醒着该给人洗干净送回去。

第二天是周末，要等到下个星期才有机会见到木全，她承认这是自己第一次如此期待着周一的到来，哪怕那天上午有她最不擅长的一门专业课，鹤房也觉得没有往常那般厌恶。

课间的空档，木全离开座位向教室门的方向走去，鹤房赶紧拎起装着干净夹克的纸袋追上前。

但她没想到木全出了教室后径直走向一位早已等候在走廊处的女孩身边，两人并肩拐进了教学楼外的花园。鹤房忍耐不住自己的好奇心，便蹑手蹑脚地跟了过去。

“......从在社团认识开始，我就很喜欢木全くん了，之前在line上向你表了白，今天要想当面得到你的答复。”

啊啊、原来是告白。她觉得心里莫名酸酸的，原本伸出灌木花丛的脚尖也往里缩了缩。

她知道此时应该离开这样的场合，可怎么也迈不动步子。她总觉得自己也在期待着什么，想知道木全会怎么应对、想知道木全是否会答应她。

鹤房猛然间想到自由讨论时对方的那句“男生还是更喜欢甜美的、小鸟依人的类型”，于是小心翼翼地探出头去望了望。

那个女孩刚到木全下巴，个子小巧，浅蓝色的薄大衣里穿着丝质长裙，杏色的浅口皮鞋和蕾丝边短袜，浅色系的妆容清爽又自然，站在那人身边，怎么看都很合拍。

她不知怎地就想到自己：将近一米七的身高，赤着脚也跟木全差不了多少，鞋子几乎都是厚底靴或高跟鞋，日常皮裙配毛衣的打扮......

大概无法被称作甜美可爱，更别提小鸟依人。

她觉得胸口无端地闷痛，古怪的情绪像要满溢。

“对不起，我有喜欢的人了，所以......”

“这样啊，那也没关系，不用道歉！”

那两人陷入了短暂的尴尬的沉默，鹤房也呆住了。

原来木全有喜欢的人啊。她失神地想。

“不知道木全くん会不会对她说明心意，如果准备告白的话，希望你能成功！”女孩最后说道。

鹤房这才反应过来不能被人发现自己在偷听，慌慌张张正打算离开，却被绕过花丛的木全撞个正着。

“鹤房さん？”

“我是来还你那天借我的外套的！”她像被踩了尾巴的猫那般蓦地拔高音调，似乎在向对方强调自己有充分的理由出现在这里。

“不用这么大声也可以的。”

“嗯、额。”

她低着脑袋不敢直视男孩的眼睛，那人没将手伸过来，她也没把袋子递过去。两人僵持了几秒后，木全突然平静地问道：“你都听到了吧？”

“听到什么？”她刻意装傻反问。

“既然听到了，那就顺势说了吧。”

木全顿了顿，语气无比认真。

“我喜欢你，汐音。向叔叔解释说我们只是同学时，我很不甘心。我知道你没有正在交往中的男友，那天那位只是你的朋友吧。”

她听到一半、只感觉晕晕乎乎，脸上升腾的热度让双颊又红又烫，挣扎了好久才控制着表情抬起头。

木全今天依然穿着白色的卫衣，前发稍稍分开，露出了那双清澈明亮的眼睛，鹤房迎上去的瞬间又想到退缩。

雀鸟飞来落到花枝，顶端盛开的饱满花朵被压得轻轻晃动，她的心脏好像也随着那朵花颤了颤。

“才拒绝了别人的告白就来对我说这种话，不觉得过分吗？”

被她突然这么一说，木全愣住了。

“所以，如果换个日子来表白，或许我还能考虑考虑。”

她顶着通红的脸硬撑着看过去，木全望着她此刻几乎用尽全力装出的强硬模样，忍不住轻轻笑起来：

“好，那我换个问题。这周末有空吗，愿不愿意和我出来看场电影？”

星期六的商业区人群挤攘，鹤房刚走出地铁口，就看见倚靠在人行道栏杆边的木全。男生和她对上视线，鹤房注意到对方将她认真打量了一番后，稍微皱起了眉头。

“怎么了？”她低头看了看今天的着装：色调明亮的粉色及膝连衣裙，毛绒绒的白色短外套，为了配合木全的身高她刻意翻出了妹妹的低跟皮鞋，可惜尺码有些不合，她忍着痛走了一路。

想到这里她有些火大，忍不住问道：“你对我这身衣服有意见？”

“为什么挑了粉色的裙子？”木全像是很困惑地缓慢眨了眨眼。

“不是你说喜欢‘甜美’的女生吗？身高上做不到小鸟依人，就只能往这方面努力啊！”她有些窝火地解释，搞不懂对方的态度。

“可我没说我喜欢那种类型，我喜欢是平日里汐音那样的打扮。”木全认真地看着她，“很酷很直率的样子，我很喜欢。”

突然的一发直球让她措手不及，这样的夸奖让鹤房不禁心跳加速。可接着对方话锋一转：“但你这个粉色也太奇怪了吧，‘甜美’不代表着就是粉色。”

“闭嘴！这是我爸三年前买给我的。”

“鞋子也不合脚。”木全摇摇头，牵过她的手，“很辛苦吧，幸好我是约你看电影而不是去游乐场。找地方休息一下，或者去购物商场给你挑双合适的鞋？”

她被对方这一连串的发问弄得有点愣神，好不容易反应过来，才小声地说了一句：“这样去逛街的话，好像情侣才会做的事情......”

“所以你愿意吗？”木全突然没头没脑地问道。

“什么？”

“和我交往。”

“可恶你不要在大街上表白啊！我们现在只是算普通朋友。”

尽管鹤房这么抱怨着，却没有甩开对方的手。

\--  
他注意那个女生很久了。

鹤房汐音。

木全从初次见面起就记住了对方的名字。

他安静地、悄悄地喜欢着她，虽然两人在一个班级，交流却并不多，专业课上他总坐到鹤房斜后方，这样看屏幕时就能自然地将视线投往那个方向。

半学期之后，他发现自己和对方选了同一节选修课，不过鹤房一直和朋友坐在一起。

某天只来了她一个人，果不其然直接躲到后排补觉。教授让大家自由组合讨论，有不认识的女生走过来，问他可不可以一起。

“抱歉，我已经决定和她讨论了。”

他自私地撒了个小小的谎，然后在那人离开之后，鼓起勇气走到熟睡的鹤房身旁，轻轻推了推女孩的肩膀。

“干什么啊？”似乎有些起床气，对方露出不耐烦的表情。

“自由组合讨论，其他人已经开始了，只剩我们俩了......”

他努力克制着自己的声音，让它尽量不要颤抖，脑袋嗡嗡的，木全只听见自己过于嘈杂的心跳，还有反复在心中念叨的一句祈祷：

拜托，请不要拒绝我。

END.


End file.
